


Get the Motor Running

by Lizardbeth



Series: Nellis 'Verse [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Earth, F/M, Nellis-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding a motorbike is like flying.  Flying is like sex.  One thing leads to another.  (Nellis 'verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Motor Running

The motorcycle growled as Kara pushed it faster, glancing to the left to check where Sam was. At first she didn't see him, and she had an instant of worry that something had happened, but then saw he was trying to sneak past her on the shoulder. Grinning, she swerved around the car ahead of her like it was standing still, and crouched low.

They rarely got to fly together, but riding together had become a good substitute, racing on one of the lesser highways into the desert on fast bikes and praying there weren't any bored cops out here.

She heard him before she saw him, his bike's bigger engine at a higher whine to catch up with her. She put the throttle at full, feeling the vibration under her thighs and up her back, mixing with the adrenaline into a seething knot in her lower belly. They had to do something about this.

He went left around the car they were overtaking and she twisted to go right, skidding a bit on the sand, and then leaping back into the lane with a squeal. The slip had lost her the lead though, and she glared at his back.

But then, he gestured right wanting to pull off, and frowning in concern, she followed him off the only ramp in five miles. There was nothing here, just the overpass for a highway that wandered out in the desert.

At the stop sign at the top, they idled, and she lifted her visor to ask. "What's wrong?"

He pulled off his helmet, grinning at her. "Nothing. Except I really want you naked across my lap, my hands all over your skin."

There was no one around who could hear him, but she flushed with heat, embarrassed and yet warmed on a surge from between her legs.

"Oh, is that what you want," she teased and dropped her eyes down, but he was wearing jeans and it was impossible to tell. But lord, she could never get tired of looking at that leather jacket on him. "That sounds like one of your better ideas, actually. Because I've been picturing myself riding you like this bike, and I'm so wet I just want to touch myself right now."

His eyes followed her hand as she slipped it up her own thigh and between, but it was the wrong move, because she could barely feel the touch beneath her pants, and it just made her want more.

"Let's get off the overpass," he suggested, his voice getting hoarse, as he gestured to the north. "Some rocks over there."

The rocks were a bit farther than they had seemed, but in a way, it was better, because she was even more ready by the time they turned the bikes off the road to the pile of rocks.

The sky was huge and blue, and the land was wide open. It felt as though there was no one within miles as she put down the kickstand and stood up. She shucked her jacket and then her blouse, boots and pants following. She saw Sam start to leave his bike and said sharply, "Hey! What are you doing?"

He frowned as if that was a dumb question. "Uh, getting off? So I can take off my pants?"

She gestured for him to get back on. "No. Not that way. Jesus, how is it we've never done it on the bike?"

"You were serious?"

"You weren't?" she countered and reaching up her back, unsnapped her bra.

"I am now," he quipped. "Are you sure you --" His words dried up in his throat as she draped her bra over the seat of her own bike and turned to face him again, wearing only her panties.

She moved closer across the warm sand, careful of glass. They weren't the only people who had found this slightly secluded place, it looked like. "Hey baby. Make yourself useful," she told him. She meant for him to take off her panties, which he did, hooking his fingers around the band and pushing them down, but she didn't expect him to lean down and plant kisses down her chest, licking the sweat between. She arched into him, hand going to the back of his head to hold him there and pull him to one side. His lips tugged on her nipple, pulling a gasp from her, and then he tongued the hardening tip until she needed something, anything to touch her between her legs to ease the ache forming there.

And his fingers were there, raising her leg to put a foot on the frame and opening her to his touch. "Oh, god, Sam, you -"

The sun's heat beat down on her, but that was secondary to the heat he was coaxing inside her. She leaned into his fingers, aware that only the foot he had planted on the ground were keeping them all from crashing right over.

But they were just enough to topple her into a bright burst of orgasm through her veins and behind her eyes, as she sagged limply into him. She could feel the muscles of his thigh beneath her straining to keep them all upright, and when she had recovered her breath, she straightened to take her own weight on the ground again.

He had his fingers in his mouth when she looked, sucking her taste off, and she leaned in for a kiss, while stripping his jacket down his shoulders and throwing it to the ground. Her tongue found his, and he groaned in his throat when he felt her fingers start to unbutton his jeans.

She opened his pants and freed his cock, smirking at how quickly it surged erect under her grip. "Yeah, baby, figured you were ready."

"Can you doubt it?" he demanded. "Hot for you." His hands slid across her naked skin, as much as he could reach, tugging her closer, until she put a leg across and settled naked across his lap. He had to put both feet on the ground, biting his lip when he realized that he was going to have to stay still or they'd fall over. "Oh god."

"This what you wanted?" she whispered, pressing her breasts into his chest, teasing his erection with her thighs and belly.

"Kara," he murmured, trying to grab her hips and bring her down on him. She resisted, keeping the rhythm steady with her hips against him, sliding her wet cunt against his cock until he was jerking against her, and she was trembling.

Then, panting she pushed upward against the foot board and then back down again, so he was inside. She gripped his shoulders as she felt him push at her, filling her, and she bit her lip, as she settled onto the odd feeling of his jeans beneath her.

He nuzzled urgently under her jaw and against her neck, murmuring something she couldn't make out, but sounded needy. He whined, trying to thrust, and very nearly toppled the bike. "No, baby, I'll do it," she told him and very carefully, rose up on his length as far as she could and then down again, squeezing him instead, until he gasped out her name.

She came again, the instant her sensitive clit felt the hard edge of his fly push against it, and she shuddered through it, trying not to lose the rhythm.

She knew he was close when he seized her hips to force her to stay down on him, while his eyes shut and he strained to get deeper in her. He stopped breathing for that moment, open pleasure rushing through his face, and then with a deep breath, his grip on her loosened, and he started kissing her face and lips as he came down.

"That was... even better than I imagined," he murmured through kisses. "I think I need you naked across my lap screwing my brains out more often."

She smirked. "I get naked and screw your brains out all the time," she retorted.

He kissed her shoulder, playfully nipping at her. "Not on my bike. But now I need you to get off, because my leg's cramping and I'm about to pitch us to the sand."

She jumped off and got dressed again while he stretched. Soon they were ready to race back. She wondered if they'd make it out of the garage, this time.


End file.
